warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Leader
'' With the almost near destruction of RiverClan. Three cats remain but can they build RiverClan to its former glory? '' Allegiance RiverClan: Redclaw- black and red tom with a foxy red tail and amber eyes Brindlefur- pale gray tortoiseshell with tabby stripes and green eyes Frostfur- silvery-white she-cat with deep blue eyes Cats outside of the Clan: Honey- pale amber tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Mallow- white she-cat with dusty brown patches, and bright amber eyes Barley- black-and-white male with light green eyes White- pure white cat with blue eyes Quail- brown ticked tom with amber eyes Otter- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with grass-green eyes Branch- white and gray tom with amber eyes Misty- white and misty gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Trout- black pointed tom with blue eyes Night- black she-cat with golden amber eyes Dawn- ginger she-cat with grass-green eyes Chapter 1 Redclaw stared into the distance from his nest in the warrior's den, so much had happened in the past few moons. The Clan has gone from being the strongest Clan to the most vulnerable in 5 moons. Redclaw sighed, he and his sisters were the only cats left alive in this Clan. There were more burials than he cared to count, the medicine cat died trying to save them, their leader was lost when rogues attacked them. Redclaw couldn't help but bare his teeth in a snarl. The three rogues tricked his sisters into having kits only to attack them and try to conquer the Clan. The remainder of the Clan died off, now he was too ashamed to even show to the gathering. " Redclaw." Redclaw glance back spotting his sisters, Frostfur and Brindlefur padding to them. Redclaw smiled," How are you doing." Brindlefur gave a small smile, " it's going okay. I can't help to hate them though." Redclaw nuzzled Brindlefur," They tricked you, you were just trying to help." Frostfur murmured" If we didn't meet those rogues then they wouldn't attack us." Redclaw licked Frostfur ear" That not your fault Frostfur." Frostfur glanced up at Redclaw, " But our Clan is gone now." Redclaw nuzzled her" It doesn't mean we can't rebuild our Clan back to what it used to be." Brindlefur meow," But then that means adding rogues to our Clan." Frostfur glance towards Brindlefur," What choice do we have." Redclaw smiled, " What if I go looking for rogues to join us and you do hunting if you want too that is." Brindlefur nodded," Alright, I don't want to sit here doing nothing anyways." Redclaw gave his sisters a quick lick to the ears before padding out of camp. Redclaw didn't feel like swimming so he headed towards the stepping stones. He leaped onto the first stepping stone and kept his balance as he kept going to the next stepping stones. Once on the other sides, he padded into WindClan territory and kept low to the ground. Redclaw felt nervous in WindClan territory, not because of it the open territory but because of WindClan hunting technique which was hunting by sight but not by smell. Rustling made Redclaw ears prick up, he glanced up kept going his way. It would be harder to see and track him down if he kept moving. Redclaw soon reached the end of WindClan territory and scramble over the fence. As he leaped down he met face to face with a white she-cat with dusty brown patches snarling" What are you doing in our territory." Redclaw narrowed his eyes," I didn't know that you could own part of a barn." The she-cat gave an angry hiss, Redclaw unsheathed his claws ready to fight in case she attacked. " Excuse, Mallow, she just very territorial." Redclaw glanced up in surprise, a pale amber tortoiseshell padded up to them smiling. " You smell like one of those Clan cats." Redclaw nodded, " I'm a Clan cat but I come in peace, not to harm." Mallow narrowed her eyes," Why should we trust you." Redclaw meowed," I'm alone, I have no reason to harm you or any other cat." Mallow fur started to relax but she was still tensed, the pale amber tortoiseshell smiled" I'm Honey, that's my father's brother daughter Mallow. What brings you here." Redclaw sat down licking his paw before meowing," I've come because of my Clan, RiverClan is in a dire situation, there only three cats in our Clan and I came looking for some cats to join." Honey green eyes widen," I want to join, I'll join your Clan." Redclaw eyes widen in surprise," You'll join." Honey nodded, Mallow hissed" No she will not." Honey snapped," Mallow, you can't make every decision for me, if I want to join I'll join." Mallow narrow her eyes," How can we trust him, how can we tell he's not like every other male, what he will do if a cat tries to take over the Clan? How do we know if he isn't a murderer or a coward? or just using us for kits." Redclaw stood to his paws hissing," You think I survived many battles with other Clans because I just run away. No I fought hard and train many apprentices to do the same. " Mallow smirked," Maybe this Clan will benefit us after all. There may be some barn cats to join us. Me and Honey are going to hunt for some prey." Mallow padded away from Redclaw her head tilted arrogantly high. " Ignore Mallow, she's just been through a lot but she is right there are other cats in the barn that may want to join us." Redclaw nodded," Can you show me where the barn is?" Honey nodded padding by his side," What special about RiverClan?" Redclaw glance at Honey," We hunt fish and we swim, we also don't really starve in leaf bare because of the fish." Honey murmured," That shoulds nice." Redclaw meowed," I'm alone as you can see